Pool Party
by Cho Vincelin
Summary: Kegiatan siswa siswi tingkat SMA akhir yang merayakan dengan cara "PESTA GELA" yang diadakan salah satu Even Orginizer, yang mengharuskan para yeoja menggunakan bikini dan namja yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek. KYUMIN! GS! NC17! tapi engga hot :(


-POOL PARTY-

Kyuhyun

Sungmin

Ryewook

Eunhyuk

Donghae

Yesung

 **AND OTHERS**

Biasanya jika seorang atau sejumlah anak sehabis mereka melaksanakan ujian akhir mereka, biasanya mereka habiskan untuk mengistirahatkan otak mereka yang sudah selama 4 hari dipakai untuk bekerja keras menjawab soal-soal ujian. Lain hal nya dengan 3 namja yang sedang duduk santai di pojokan cafe langganan mereka karna cafenya tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka, ke tiga namja itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu karna teman-teman satu angkatan mereka mendapat undangan _**BIKINI POOL PARTY,**_ heyy siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan undangan itu, disana pasti akan ada banyak yeoja yang hanya mengenakan bikini saja. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah undangan ini bukan resmi dari pihak sekolah melainkan dari Even Orgenizer yang sudah 2 tahun melakukan pesta **"GELAP"** ini, satu lagi bukan hanya sekolah mereka saja yang di undang melainkan SELURUH SEKOLAH TINGKAT SMA DI SEOUL.

Ketiga namja itu sebut saja mereka Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Yesung, mereka bukan namja sembarangan mereka adalah namja yang berkantung tebal yang sekali menjentikan jari saja apa yang mereka mau sudah didepan mata

"bagaimana kyu apa kau akan datang" tanya donghae sambil sesekali menyeruput coffe latte nya yang masih panas

"kalau aku sih... oke oke saja siapa tau kita mendapat yeoja seksi yang montok, kan lumayan heheheeh" jawab yesung sambil cengengesan

"baiklah aku ikut, lagi pula weekend ini appa dan eomma ku akan ke Belgia karna ada urusan bisnis, aku tidak mau menjadi namja berjamur karna seharian di rumah" jawab kyuhyun final

"baiklah kita pergi, kita juga sudah lama tidak party karna ujian akhir kita" jawab donghae, walaupun umur mereka masih muda bukan berarti mereka tidak mengerti kehidupan malam orang dewasa, bahkan mereka sudah sering pergi ke club malam di akhir pekan untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh mereka setelah berkutat dengan buku pelajaran selama 5 hari

Apalagi dengan yang satu ini _**SEX,**_ mereka bukan anak ingusan lagi yang tidak tau tentang hal itu sebenarnya banyak yeoja yang sangat memuja 3 pangeran ini, setiap kali mereka masuk club malam pun mereka tidak asing dengan tangan yeoja-yeoja penggoda yang ada di club malam tersebut dan hebat nya lagi mereka bisa menahan nafsu birahi mereka dan hebatnya lagi mereka masih **PERJAKA.**

Sepertinya undangan pool party itu juga mengemparkan sekolah ke tiga yeoja ini, bahkan yeoja ini sangat bersemangat untuk datang kepesta itu, jangan remehkan mereka juga karna tiga yeoja ini juga bukan yeoja sembarangan. Mereka juga mengerti kehidupan dunia malam, sex, dan kawan-kawanya yang masih berhubungan dengan dunia malam.

"bagaimana ini aku belum punya bikini yang seksi" Eunhyuk, yeoja yang cerewet, jago ngedance, mempunyai tubuh ramping agak kurus, dan mempunyai gummy smile yang bisa memikat namja mana pun

"aiigoo... hyukie-ya kau kan sudah punya berpuluh-puluh bikini yang seksi, kau kan bisa memilih dari koleksi bikini mu masa kau mau membelinya lagi, astagahh..." Ryewook, yeoja dengan kemampuan fantastis dibalik wajah imutnya tersimpan bakat suara emasnya yang satu sekolah tau bahwa ryewook adalah ketua klub music disekolah nya dulu

"hhhmmm... kalau aku sih ada bikini andalan ku yang belum pernah ku pakai, jadi aku akan pakai itu dipesta nanti" Sumgmin, Yeoja seksi, bertubuh bak model, mempunyai bibir yang unik, berhati baik, dan primadona sekolah. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan ke tiga yeoja ini satu penjuru sekolah pun tau kalau mereka tiada tanding

"baiklah kita sepakat untuk datang, jadi kita janjian di rumah ku soalnya appa dan eomma sedang ada perjalanan bisnis di luar negri sampai sebulan kedepan, bagaimana?" sungmin bernegosiasi dengan teman-teman nya

"oke ... setuju ..." jawab ryewook dan eunhyuk berbarengan

Hari yang di tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang, semua muda-mudi ini sudah berada di dalam hotel ternama berbintang 5, riuh suara muda-mudi ini sangat terdengar dari salah satu venue yang ada di hotel tersebut

"hey kyu bukankah ini masih ada hubungn nya dengan appa mu? Nanti kalau ada karyawan yang melapor bagaimana?" tanya yesung yang celingak-celinguk sambil menutupi wajah, seperti artis yang ketauan keluar bersama pacarnya, sedang kan kedua namja itu malah berjalan santai

"kau ini aneh sekali hyung, biasanya juga kau kan pergi ke club malam appa, see dan tidak terjadi apapun sampai saat ini, mereka sudah mendapat uang tutup mulut" jawab kyuhyun sambil memamerkan smirk andalanya. Mereka terus berjalan sampai terdengar musik yang memekakan telinga, ternyata party is going on.

Mereka masuk dan lansung disambut dengan para yeoja dan namja yang sedang sibuk berjoget di lantai dansa maupun di kolam renang dan ada juga yang sudah berciuman panas walaupun sepertinya pesta baru di mulai, ada juga yang sudah mabuk dan berselca bersama teman-temanya. Ketiga namja itu segera masuk ke ruangan ganti yang sudah disediakan, karna kyuhyun, donghae, dan yesung hanya mengenakan pakaian santai seperti ingin mengunjungi mall.

Ketiga yeoja primadona ini ternyata sudah sampai sejak belum dimulainya musik, mereka sedang merendam kaki di pinggir kolam renang dang mengacuhkan tatapan lapar namja yang ada disekelilingnya, ketiga yeoja itu amat sangat cantik dengan make up tipis dan bikini yang seksi. Sungmin memakai bikini andalanya yang pada bagian branya berwarna biru langit yang di ikat kebelakang dan bagian celananya berwarna pink fanta dengan rambut yang sengaja ia ikal dan digerai sehingga bisa menutupi belahan gunung kembarnya, ryewook memakai bikini tanpa tali dengan warna ungu muda dengan gambar bunga yang ada di bagian depan dadanya dan rambut yang sengaja ia kuncir cepol asal biar menambah kesan seksinya, eunhyuk mungkin yang satu ini sangat wah karna akhirnya eunhyuk benar-benar membeli bikini baru dengan motif bendera amerika dengan model bikin yang sama dengan sungmin dan rambut yang ia biarkan digerai kebelakang

Sebenarnya ketiga yeoja itu masih memakai kemeja kebesaran berwarna putih yang tipis sengaja membuat para namja yang ada di sekelilingnya penasaran dengan kemulusan punggung mereka

"ming ku dengar anak dari pemilik hotel ini datang juga dan dia seumuran dengan kita"

"bukan hanya itu saja hyukie ku sayang tapi dia juga membawa kedua temannya yang katanya sangat tampan"

"benarkah kenapa aku baru tau tentang itu, apakah kalian tau nama dari anak pemilik hotel ini dan nama teman-temanya?"

"hhmmm kalau tidak salah nama anak dari pemilik hotel ini Cho Kyuhyun kalau nama temannya sih aku kurang tau ming"

"aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya siapa tau aku beruntung dan kalian juga siapa tau berungtung bisa mendapat salah satu dari temannya kyuhyun" ternyata sungmin,eunhyuk,dan ryewook berencana mengincar kyuhyun dan teman-temanya, akhirnya mereka bertiga turun juga kelantai dansa dan masih mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaranya.

Tidak jauh dari mereka juga terlihat tiga namja yang sudah berganti baju dengan bagian dada yang terekspos dan celana pendek santai mereka, mereka mulai berjalan dan duduk di bar yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak penyelenggara, mereka duduk sambil membelakangi bar agar bisa melihat orang-orang yang sedang menikmati alunan musik, tak sengaja mata donghae sudah menemukan sasaranya yaitu yeoja yang memakai bikini corak bendera amerika yang menarik perhatiannya

"binggo... aku sudah menemukan mangsaku, aku duluan ne chinggudeul" seru donghae sambil melambaikan tangan nya ke arah kyuhyun dan yesung yang masih mencari mangsa mereka, bagai serigala lapar yang sedang mencari makanan

"cepat sekali dia menemukan mangsanya" kata yesung cengo yang sudah melihat donghe menghampiri sang mangsa atau eunhyuk

"hahaha matanya jeli sekali kalau urusan yeoja, dasar ikan amis" kata kyuhyun yang matanya juga masih berkeliaran mencari mangsa yang pas. Yesung yang selanjutnya mendapatkan mangsanya pun langsung menepuk pundak kyuhyun

"aku duluan ma bro, mangsaku sudah ketemu, selamat memilih-milih" ucap yesung yang sudah berlalu. Kyuhyun merasa bosan karna ia belum juga menemukan mangsa yang pas, ia melihat kedua temannya sudah berciuman panas dipojok sana, donghae yang sedang maraba-raba tubuh eunhyuk sambil berciuman dan yesung yang berciuman sambil memangku ryewook dengan posisi mengkangkang

Akhirnya kyuhyun turun kelantai dansa, tidak lupa dengan tangan-tangan nakal yang meraba-raba tubuhnya yang terekspos, tidak lama kemudian kyuhyun melihat seorang yeoja yang juga sama dengan nya sendirian dilantai dansa dengan tatapan lapar namja dan yeoja yang memandang mereka merasa tertarik kyuhyun menghampiri sungmin yang masih asik menggoyangkan badannya, bahkan kemeja tipis yang tadi ia pakai sudah basah oleh keringat nya sehingga mencetak jelas lekukan tubuh sungmin

 _ **Greep**_

Sungmin hampir berontak karna di peluk tiba-tiba oleh seseorang dari belakangnya

"apakah aku mengagetkan mu manis?" tanya kyuhyun yang berbisik di telinga sungmin sambil sesekali menghembuskan nafasnya

"eungh... hanya diawal ahh...nuhhguh...?" jawab sungmin yang mulai terlena dengan hembusan nafas kyuhyun, bahkan mereka tidak sadar bahwa tubuh mereka menempel sempurna hampir tidak ada jarak, sekarang pun kyuhyun sudah berani menyinkirkan rambut sungmin kesamping untuk mengecup tengkuk sungmin yang bagi kyuhyun mempunyai aroma khas

"desahan mu menggodaku kelinci nakal, Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun imnida, neo nuguya?" jawab kyuhyun yang sudah mulai meraba bagian dada montok sungmin sambil sesekali jarinya memutari nipple sungmin yang sudah menegang

"don't teast mehh..., tuan chohh...jadihh... kau anakhh.. pehh..milik hotel ihhni.." jawb sungmin kesusahan karna jari kyuhyun yang masih memutari nipple nya dari luar bikininya

"tau darimana kalau aku anak pemilik hotel ini,hmm?"

"temankuhh... baru sajahh... memberitau ku"

"teman? bahkan tadi aku melihatmu sendiri kelinci manis"

"sebelum kau datang tuan cho yang terhormat, Sungmin, Lee Sungmin imnida" karna sudah tidak tahan mendengar desahan sungmin, kyuhyun segera membalik tubuh seksi sungmin sehingga sekarang mereka berdiri berhadapan. Kyuhyun sempat terpaku melihat keindahan foxy eye dan bibir bershape M itu, begitupun sungmin ia juga terpesona melihat keindahan wajah yang ada di depannya. Tak sadar lama kelamaan wajah mereka semakin dekat, semakin dekat hingga sungmin menutup matanya karna hembusan nafas hangat kyuhyun

 _ **CUP...**_

Kedua belahan bibir itu akhirnya menyatu, awal nya hanya lumatan-lumatan kecil tapi lama kelamaan kyuhyun dan sungmin terbawa suasana, berubah menjadi ciuman panas bahkan sekarang kyuhyun sudah berani memasukan lidahnya ke mulut sungmin

Tangan kyuhyun pun tidak tinggal diam, ia sedikit meremas bokong sungmin memancing desahan sungmin yang entah sejak kapan bagaikan lagu paling indah untuk kyuhyun dan semakin membangkitkan liblido nya

Ternyata mereka bisa lama menahan nafas, durasi ciuman mereka sekitar 6 menit, mereka menyatukan dahi mereka dan menikmati nafas masing masing

"muka mu memerah, kau menikmatinya eoh?" tanya kyuhyun sambil berbisik di telinga sungmin dan tangannya mengelus punggung sungmin yang masih berbalut kemeja putih kebesaran tadi

"you're so good kisser Mr. Cho, boleh aku belajar darimuhh?" jawab sungmin sedikit menggoda kyuhyun dengan desahan nya karena ia merasakan tonjolan besar dan keras di selangkangannya, ia tau kalau kyuhyun sudah turn on semenjak ia mengeluarkan desahannya

"boleh, sangat boleh kelinci nakal, bagaimana kalau di rumah ku?"

"baiklah, kita berangkat tapi aku ganti baju dulu kau tidak mau kan punyaku dilihat oleh orang lain?" ucap sungmin sambil mengedipkan matanya

"oke, lagi pula aku cukup protektif nona kelinci" mereka berpisah hanya untuk mengganti baju masing-masing. Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu kemana perginya kedua hyung nya? Kyuhyun hanya mengidikan bahu, mungkin kedua hyungdeul nya ada di hotel atau apartemen mereka dan menghabiskan malam panas yang penuh dengan hasrat dan desahan sama sepertinya nanti dengan kelinci nakal yang sudah sukses membangunkan **"Adik Kecil kyuhyun"**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup jauh akhirnya mereka sampai di mension cho yang sangat mewah, tak kalah mewah dari mension lee punya appa nya sungmin

"hmmm... mewah kemana orang tuamu?" tanya sungmin yang sedang mengagumi interiornya yang amat sangat mewah

"ke belgia, biasa urusan bisnis" tanya kyuhyun sambil merangkul pundak sungmin dan menggiringnya ke kamar. Setelah sampai di kamar kyuhyun langsung mengunci pintu kamar dan memeluk sungmin dari belakan

"kita lanjutkan yang tadi?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mengusap perut rata sungmin naik turun

"heii sabar kyu, tadi aku cukup berkeringat boleh aku pakai kamar mandi mu?" tanya sungmin, sebenarnya sungmin juga sudah tidak tahan bagian bawah nya sudah sangat basah karena ciuman panas mereka tadi

"baiklah, aku juga akan bersiap, aku akan pakai kamar mandi sebelah. Kamar mandi nya di sebelah sana, ingat jangan lama-lama aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menerkammu kelinci nakal".

Agak lama memang untuk sungmin dan kyuhyun mandi, sekarang yang terlihat adalah kyuhyun yang topless hanya menggunakan celana boxer tiduran menyamping menghadap pintu kamar mandi menunggu sungmin keluar kamar mandi, pikiran kyuhyun sedang melalang buana akankah sungmin memakai bikini yang tadi, atau memakai bathdrobe yang ada di kamar mandinya, atau yang paling ekstrim sungmin langsung telanjang sambil keluar dari kamar mandi

Tidak lama kemudian sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan bathdrobe

"ku kira kamu langsung telanjang" ujar kyuhyun sambil bangkit dari tidurannya dan menepuk paha mengisyaratkan agar sungmin dudk di pangkuannya

"aku tidak semurahan itu tuan cho" ujar sungmin yang sudah duduk di pangkuan kyuhyun dan mengalungkan tangan nya di leher kyuhyun

"jadi kau adalah Lee Sungmin, anak dari Lee kangin dan Leeteuk yang mempunyai perusahaan Senbill Group, perusahaan nomor 2 terbesar di korea setelah Cho Group, apa aku benar?"

"wow.. cepat sekali kau tau tentang ku, dan kau adalah Cho Kyuhyun, anak tunggal dan pewaris tunggal Cho Group, anak dari Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul, oohh satu lagi dengan eomma yang mempunyai butik termahal yang ada di penjuru dunia"

"hhmmm sepertinya iya, kita lanjutkan yang tadi kau sudah sukses membangun kan 'nya'" ujar kyuhyun yang membawa tangan sungmin ke arah selangkangannya. Sungmin sedikit mengerjai kyuhyun, lalu iya agak remas sedikit selangkangan kyuhyun

"eehhmmm... mulaihh nakal eeoohh?" tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah horny nya, remasan tangan sungmin pun makin intens

"kau menikmatinya, eoh?"

"janganhh menghhgodahh kuhh minnhh" dan setelah itu kyuhyun langsung meraup bibir sungmin dengan ganas, sungmin sempat kewalahan dan lama kelamaan sungmin bisa mengimbangi kyuhyun. Perlahan lahan kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh sungmin, dengan tumpuan sikunya ia tidak mau sepenuh nya menindih sungmin

Lama kelamaan ciuman kyuhyun turun ke leher putih sungmin yang mengeluarkan wangi sabunnya, dan kyuhyun membuta tanda merah disana. Tangan kyuhyun pun tidak tinggal diam, kyuhyun meremas kedua payudara sungmin sedikit kasar

"eeuungghh... kyuhhh.. ahhh..." tangan sungmin menjambak rambut kyuhyun, tapi tidak terlalu keras

"yaa.. mendesah lah sebut nama ku min" ucap kyuhyun yang mengulum telinga sungmin

"aahhh... kyuhh... kyuhhyunhhh..." kyuhyun mulai membuka tali bathdrobe sungmin dan langsung melahap payudara kanan sungmin sedang yang satu nya ia mainkan niple nyadan makin membuat sungmin mendesah nikmat

"ahh.. tehhrusshh kyuuhh... ahhhhh... hisaphhh yanghh kuathh..uhhhh" desah sungmin ke enakan, sedang tangan nya menekan kepala kyuhyun agar menghisap lebih kuat. Setelah puas dengan yang kanan kyuhyun berpindah kesebelah kiri, tangan nya pun sudah turun ke arah vagina sungmin

"kau sudah basah chagi" ujar kyuhyun yang sempat melepas kulumannya di payudara sungmin dan sedikit memainkan klitoris sungmin

"sehhdarihh... tadihh akuhh memanghh sudah basahh...AAKKHH..."jerit sungmin karna kyuhyun langsung memasukan satu jari di lubangnya, setelah sungmin sudah terbiasa kyuhyun mulai menggerakan jarinya

"aahhh... lebihh cehhpathh..yahh...disanahhhh" kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya karna ia seperti menyentuh sesuatu

"pengalaman pertama eoh?" tanya kyuhyun yang menambah intensitas sodokan jarinya, sungmin hanya mengagukan kepala karna sedang menikmati sensasi jari tengah kyuhyun yang keluar masuk di lubangnya dengan tenpo yang cepat. Ternyata yang kyuhyun sentuh tadi adalah selaput darah sungmin berarti kyuhyun harus melakukan nya dengan hati-hati saat penetrasi nanti

"aku sudah tidak tahan min, aku akan lansung ke intinya jika kau merasakan sakin kau boleh jambak aku, gigit akau, atau mencakar punggung ku" ucap kyuhyun yang di balas dengan anggukan dari sungmin yang wajahnya sudah ia sembunyikan di perpotongan leher kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mulai membuka kaki sungmin dan sedikit mengocok junior nya

Dengan perlahan-lahan kyuhyun mulai memasukan kepala juniornya, sungmin pun meringis karna merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa hebat di selangkangan nya

"sshh.. ssaakiitt kyuh" ringis sungmin yang mulai menjambak rambut kyuhyun, kyuhyun pun juga merasakan nyeri karna juniornya di jepit oleh dinding vagina sungmin, tidak mau sungmin mersa sakit lebih lama kyuhyun langsung menyentak juniornya dan pecah lah teriakan sungmin, dan darah mulai membasahi seprei dan junioor nya

"AAHHHHH... SAKIT... INI SANGAT SAKITT" kyuhyun langsung membungkam mlut sungmin dengan ciumannya mengalih kan. Setelah sungmin mulai terbiasa kyuhyun mulai menggerakan junior nya keluar masuk, walau pun sungmin juga masih merasakan sakit tapi tidak separah tadi. Lama kelamaan ringisan mulai menjadi desahan

"aahhh... kyuhhh... fashhterrhhh... ahhhh.. yahh.. dihh sahhnahh..." kyuhyun menemukan g-spot sungmin dan makin menumbuknya cepat

"aahhh... kyuhhh...akuhh mauhh...ahhh...astagahh...kyuhh.."

"akuhhh..jugahh minnhh...sshhh...inihh...nikhhmathhh..."

 _ **Jleb**_

 _ **Sret**_

 _ **Jleb**_

 _ **Sret**_

Akhirnya kenikmanatan itu mereka raih bersamaan

"KYUHH/MINHHH" kyuhyun mengeluarkan cukup banyak sperma di rahim sungmin sehingga meluber keluar bersatu dengan cairan darah dan cairan sungmin, tubuh kyuhyun pun ambruk di atas tubuh sungmin dengan nafas yang tidak karuan seprti sehabis lari maraton

"kyuhh berathh" ujar sungmin sambil sedikit mendorong tubuh kyuhyun, tautan tubuh mereka pun terlepas

"sebenarnya ini juga yang pertama untuk ku min" ujar kyuhun sambil meneylimuti sungmin yang sudah menutup matanya saking lelah nya, padahal mereka kan hanya 1 ronde. Kyuhyun memeluk sungmin dari belakang karna sungmin memiringkan tubuhnya

"ini pertama bagimu dengan perawan atau ini pertama bagimu membawaku kerumah, masalah nya kau sangat profesional sekali tadi" jawab sungmin setengah sadar

"heyy kau tidak percaya?"

"bukan begitu, aku percaya padamu, tapi tadi kau seperti sudah berpengalaman dalam hal bercinta"

"kau yakin yang tadi itu bercinta bukan sex?" tanya kyuhyun

"aku tau kau juga merasakan nya tuan cho, semenjak aku melihat mu tadi aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu"

"hahaha sebegitu terlihatkah? Kau tau, sepertinya kita jodoh" sungmin membuka matanya karna bingung dengan pernyataan kyuhyun

"jodoh? Maksdud mu?"

"kau belum di beri tau oleh appa dan eomma mu?" tanya kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas gelengan oleh sungmin

"aku akan di jodohkan dengan anak pemilik senbill group, aku sempat menolaknya tapi pada saat eomma memperlihatkan foto mu aku langsung menyukaimu. Tadinya appa dan eomma akan mempertemukan aku dan kamu sebelum nereka berangkat ke belgia, ternyata jadwal mereka di majukan jadi nanti aku dan kamu akan di pertemukan setelah orangtua ku pulang dari belgia" jelas kyuhyun panjang lebar

"jadi...?"

"jadi, mau kah kau jadi pendampingku selamanya min?" sungmin yang mendengar pernyataan itu membalik tubuhnya dan terharu

"aku bersedia kyu, sangat sangat bersedia"

"Saranghae Cho Sungmin"

"Nado Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun"

END

 **Maaf NC nya engga hot maaf, aduhh sebernarnya ini terinspirasi dari yang kemaren lagi rame di berita. ini FF kedua sekali lagi maaf NC nya abal, kurang hot, dan engga bermutu, sama engga dapet feel tapi yang satu ini jangan lupa REVIEW YANG BANYAK YA**

 **Buat yang nungguin all of me sabar ya aku lagi nyari ide di google ehh maksud nya di otak saya yang lagi buntu ide cerita, mungkin kalo aku lagi galau mungkin di lanjut okehhhhh**

 **GAMSAHAMNIDA**


End file.
